Cliché Love Story
by Super Swagg
Summary: Mukuro invites Tsuna over for a so-called "business" discussion in the bath, which turns into a sleepover. 6927 Mukuro x Tsuna
1. Scena del Bagno

"Yeah, he's in the back. Go on ahead," Chikusa said after asked the whereabouts of Rokudo Mukuro.

"Th-thanks," Tsuna replied, heading towards the back of the house. Ken eyed him warily. Tsuna frowned; he was only there because Mukuro had requested his audience on Vongola business. His frown deepened as he realized that Chrome was nowhere in sight.

As Tsuna neared the end of the building, he came across a door. He was surprised to find that it lead to an outdoor bath, in which Mukuro was soaking.

"Uh, M-mukuro-san?" the brunet asked awkwardly.

"Yes, Vongola?" was the reply of the taller boy.

"Um, Mukuro... Why are you in the bath? Don't you remember that you asked me to come see you today?"

"Of course I remembered," Mukuro said. "Here, why don't you come join me?"

"H-honestly," Tsuna stammered, "I don't feel comfortable... um, can we just talk, well, fully-clothed? I can come another day..."

"Oh, come on, Vongola. A proper mafioso wouldn't be scared of this sort of thing, would he?" the pineapple-haired man reasoned, extending an arm toward the dryer boy. Tsuna backed away only to slip on a puddle and fall into the water.

"Kufufu... Now, are you going to strip yourself or am I going to have to do it for you?'' Mukuro asked, smirking at the dripping brunet. Tsuna's face paled a shade as he began to unbutton his shirt. Mukuro continued staring at him, smiling. Tsuna gulped.

"Uh... could you turn your back?" he asked, blushing. Mukuro shook his head. Hands shaking, Tsuna fully undressed himself and sunk up to his nose in the steamy bath water; his soaked clothes lay by a stack of white towels.

"You've come so that we can discuss very important matter with you, regarding your Vongola famiglia..." Mukuro started.

"Kyaa!" A loud scream sounded from Tsuna as he shifted frantically in the water.

"Young Vongola, what is it?" Mukuro asked, sighing.

"Th-th-there's a r-roach! In the water!" Tsuna exclaimed, moving toward Mukuro and away from the floating bug carcass. Mukuro frowned, glancing over at the disturbance.

"Goodness, Tsunayoshi-kun," the mist guardian said, picking it up. "It's dead, look." He held the roach inches away from Tsuna's face, as if to prove his point.

"G-get that thing away from me!" Tsuna stuttered, backing up.

"Whatever," Mukuro replied, tossing the roach away. It landed on the pile of Tsuna's clothes on the edge of the pool. Tsuna winced.

"Young Vongola, where do you intend to stay tonight?" Mukuro asked, moving closer to Tsuna.

"Um...my house," the brunet replied, but somehow knew it was the wrong answer. A smile crept up on the raven-haired man's lips.

"Why don't you spend the night?" he offered, grabbing a bottle of lavender-scented shampoo out of a woven basket floating in the water; other bath accessories were in it as well. "Your clothes are soaking wet and we will need more time to discuss our disagreement."

"D-disagreement?" Tsuna repeated. Then, the first part of Mukuro's question hit him. "Spend the night? With you, here? I, uh..."

"I'll be sure to take good care of you, Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro said, smiling and pouring some shampoo into his palm. Feeling defeated, Tsuna watched him massage the gel into his dark hair.

"M-may I?" Tsuna asked, pointing to the bucket of bath accessories.

"Go ahead," Mukuro replied.

"Uh, thanks," Tsuna said, squeezing some shampoo out into his hand and lathering it into his hair.

"Should I wash your back for you, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro offered, gesturing toward a pair of stools on the poolside.

"I-I don't think..." Tsuna began, but Mukuro was already out of the water. Tsuna gaped at his boldness and turned away from the nude man. After he saw Mukuro wrap a towel around his waist, he followed.

"Sit," Mukuro commanded as the brunet tied one of the white towels around himself. Tsuna obeyed, a bit nervous. Mukuro sat on the stool behind him, beginning to rub a bar of pineapple scented soap on his shoulder blades.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Tsunayoshi-kun?" the raven-haired boy asked. Tsuna actually thought about his answer for a minute; it was nice to be away from all the mafia business. He then frowned. Wasn't that why he was visiting Mukuro, though?

Then it all happened very fast. The soap bar slipped out of Mukuro's hand, down Tsuna's abdomen and into his crotch.

"Sorry," Mukuro apologized. "I'll get it." To Tsuna's horror, Mukuro's dexterous hand reached for the soap in between his legs.

"Oh-ohmigosh!" the brunet mentally yelped as he felt the taller boy's hand graze his belly button.

"I can get it!" he exclaimed, knocking Mukuro's hand away and grabbing the soap himself. Within seconds, the bar flew from his hand. Tsuna watched in horror as the soap seemed to travel in slow motion towards Mukuro; at last, it struck him in the left eye. The soap slowly slid down the dark-haired man's face and hit the ground with a "thud." All was silent.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Tsuna apologized finally, turning around to face whom he had injured. "Does it hurt?"

"Don't think too much of it, Tsunayoshi-kun. Now they're both red." Just then, Chrome walked into the bath, clad only in a white towel.

"Oh! Um, I didn't know we were having a guest...Hello, Boss," she said.

"Uh, hey, Chrome," Tsuna replied, blushing.

"So, Mukuro-sama, I picked up some rice on the way home...Eek! What happened to your eye?"

"Eheh..." Mukuro chuckled, "I, uh, slipped on the soap, careless me. Isn't that right, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Um, shyeah," Tsuna lied.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Chrome asked, concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Mukuro smiled. Tsuna mentally kicked himself.

"I'll go make the rice," Mukuro continued, standing up and walking over to Chrome. "I was just about to get out anyway. I believe Tsunayoshi-kun needed someone to finish washing his back." And with that, he left Tsuna and Chrome alone in the bath.

"Oh, no...did I make him mad?" Tsuna thought desperately, standing up as well. He turned to Chrome, giving her an apologetic smile.

"Gomenasai, but I'm going to go help Mukuro-san prepare dinner," he said, running towards the house.

"Are you sleeping over, Boss?" Chrome called after him, but he couldn't hear her. Sighing, she threw her towel by Tsuna's clothes and slipped into the bath.

"This is going to be a weird day..." she muttered, grabbing the now almost empty lavender shampoo bottle.

* * *

A/N: This is a collab. between Mikuzu and me. Please read and review.

Beta-ed by Tsu-chan. :D The title of this chapter, "Scena del Bagno" is Italian for "Bath Scene."


	2. Guardandolo Cambiare

"Where is he?" Tsuna asked Chikusa for the second time. The hat wearing man pointed to a door on the far left; Tsuna bowed and ran towards it, his towel blowing up from behind him. Noticing that the door was slightly cracked, Tsuna peered in to make sure Mukuro occupied it. What he saw was not something he was ready for.

Mukuro was in there, all right, but he was fully naked, selecting clothes to put on from his closet. Tsuna felt his face redden as he stared jealously at Mukuro's much more matured body; the raven-haired boy was lean yet muscular, and his skin was the same creamy white all over. Tsuna blushed as he noticed another much more developed aspect of Mukuro. He turned away, ashamed. He glanced back through the crack to watch the taller boy bend over and pick up his shirt which he dropped; Tsuna fully turned his body away from the door, pressing his back against the grey wall next to it.

"Oh...ohmigosh," he mental stuttered, looking down at his feet. "He's actually kinda...really...hot." Awkward pause.

"What the hell did I just think?" he whispered, putting his hand to his forehead. Suddenly, Mukuro opened the door to his room, clad in boxers and a t-shirt. He seemed surprised to see Tsuna standing there.

"M-Mukuro!" Tsuna stammered, as if the taller boy was the on at fault. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just going to the laundry room to see if my pants were washed," the raven replied. "What's your excuse?"

"Um, I was just looking for you!" Tsuna smiled. "I just wanted to thank you for what you're doing for me...Is your eye feeling better?" It was looking less red.

"Yeah. I washed it out," Mukuro said. "Hey, don't you want to borrow a t-shirt or something? It must be hard to move around in nothing but a towel."

"Um, sure. Thank you. Would you mind if I helped you with dinner afterwards? It's the least I could do."

"Yeah, okay. Here, let's find you something to wear." Tsuna blushed as Mukuro led him into his room.

"You look for a shirt while I get some pants," he ordered, walking out. Tsuna was left alone in the room.

"So, this is Mukuro's room," Tsuna thought, looking around. It was pretty dismal; the only personalized part of it seemed to be his closet. The brunet opened the closet doors wider and peered in; a varied display of green, black, red and blue shirts met his eyes. He noticed the green camouflage one that Mukuro normally wore with his school uniform. Curious, he pulled it out and slipped it on. He frowned as he looked down; the shirt almost came down to his knees , and the sleeves to his elbows. Looking in the mirror, he decided to wear it.

"I don't need pants, I guess," he thought, feeling the shirt swerve around his knees as he walked towards the door. Then, he froze.

"Ohmigosh," he thought, looking back at Mukuro's dresser. "I need underwear."

Was it okay to borrow Mukuro's underwear...? Awkwardly, Tsuna opened the dresser's first drawer to find multiple pairs of assorted boxers.

Hands trembling, he reached down to pull out a pair of tidy-whiteys. He held them at arm's length. They looked way too big. Tsuna set them aside on the bed, trying for another pair. As he peered inside, he found a black leather book labeled, "Collection of Thoughts." Curious, Tsuna opened the book to the latest entry. It read:

"Dear Diary: Today I am inviting Tsunayoshi-kun over for a sleepover. I've noticed that he is developing very well (as a Mafia Boss)." At this, Tsuna frowned. "If only he weren't so naïve...Cute kid, though."

Tsuna was interrupted by Mukuro walking into the room. Horrified, he hurriedly hid the book behind his back.

"Oh, Tsunayoshi-kun! I just realized that you need underwear, don't you?" Mukuro said, tossing a pair of pink panties over to Tsuna. "Here, these are Chrome's, but they've never been worn...Whatcha got there?"

"N-nothing!" Tsuna stammered.

"Is that...my diary?" Mukuro asked.

"N-no!" Tsuna denied, blushing. "It's, uh...my diary!" Mukuro frowned at Tsuna.

"You lie," he spat, moving closer to Tsuna. "Your diary is blue."

"What? How did you-"

"Give it to me," Mukuro demanded, holding out his hand. Trembling, Tsuna handed it over.

"I'm sorry, Mukuro-san. I was just looking for underwear..."

"You were going to wear my underwear?' Tsuna winced, blushing even more.

"N-no..." he stammered, but Mukuro grabbed his upper arm very tightly, catching the brunet's attention.

"How much did you read?" Mukuro asked, staring harshly into Tsuna's eyes. Tsuna gulped; he was already in such deep trouble that lying would just make it worse.

"Only the last bit..." he answered truthfully, squirming in Mukuro's grip. Mukuro's hand slowly dropped to his side.

"Oh, no..." the raven-haired man thought desperately. "He read..._that _part."

"If you want to go home, you can," he said miserably. "I understand."

Tsuna blinked. "Huh? Why would I want to go home?"

"Are you okay with what I wrote in there?" Mukuro asked.

"Uh, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just that, well, I didn't know you..." Mukuro cut himself off. "Well. If that's the way you want it, then let's get down to business, shall we?"

"Wait, Mukuro-san, regarding the Vongola business you wanted to talk to me about..."

"Oh, yes. I feel a lot more comfortable talking about that now."

Suddenly, Chrome walked in.

"Oh, Boss! Did my panties fit you well?" she asked.

"Sorry, Chrome, but I don't think we'll have any use for them anymore," Mukuro replied.

"Um, Mukuro-san," Tsuna cut in. "I agree with what you write in your diary, and I appreciate it, but I don't think we should act on it right now."

"I don't want to have to prove my abilities as a Mafia boss to him," he thought.

"Hmm, so he's modest," Mukuro thought to himself. "How adorable."

"Diary? What?" Chrome asked, looking over at Mukuro. Mukuro nodded, then glanced to the door and back at Chrome. Nodding back, Chrome exited.

"Oh," Mukuro then said, becoming alert. "I've got to boil the rice." And with that he, too, left. Tsuna and Mukuro's diary were left alone in the room. Tsuna peered over at it, frowning.

"Since he already know I read it...it wouldn't hurt to finish the entry, would it?" he thought, picking up up the journal and flipping open to the page he had been on. He continued reading the entry written in scrawly handwriting:

"In fact, he's so cute that I don't even know what to think anymore. And not only is he developing nicely as a mafiosi, but also as a man. Chrome agrees with me, but I don't think she's as interested..."

"Wh-what is this...?" Tsuna said aloud, the diary shaking in his hands. Appalled, he continued to read:

"This is wrong...I shouldn't be attracted to a guy, much less Sawada Tsunayoshi. But he's so cute, and his body is so_ lewd..."_

"L-l-lewd!?" Tsuna choked out, his eyes widening. "Wh-what?"

"I don't know if it's hormones or what, but lately I've been erotic dreams about him, too," the diary went on. "I wonder if he'd let me be his first?"

After reading this, Tsuna threw the diary across the room. His heart was beating a mile a minute, and his face was very red.

"So...Mukuro-san l-likes me?" he thought, putting his hands on his cheeks. He didn't want to admit it, but somewhere inside of him he felt elated; his heart was cheering as if he had just won a competition.

"Well, he _is _good looking...for a guy," he thought openly, his blush deepening. "I...don't think I'd mind being..." He then fell silent.

"Ah! What the hell? Here I go thinking creepy things again..."

Then, Mukuro walked in again. "The rice is done, Tsunayoshi-kun," he said. "You look a little red...do you have a fever?" Mukuro put his hand on Tsuna's forehead.

Tsuna backed up. "I'm f-fine!" he assured him, waving his hands in front of himself.

"I should hope so," Mukuro replied. "By the way, did you ever put on those panties? Here." He picked up the underwear and gave them to Tsuna, watching as the younger boy stepped into them.

"Maybe I do have a fever," Tsuna thought. "Maybe I'm imagining all of this."

"Maybe you should rest a bit," Mukuro offered, gesturing toward the bed.

"That doesn't seem like a bad idea. Thank you," Tsuna said, sitting on the bed. Mukuro smiled.

"Dinner will be ready in five minutes," he said, heading out the door. "I can bring it to you, if you want." Tsuna watched Mukuro leave, then he realized his situation.

"Wait!" he called out. Mukuro stopped and turned around.

"Yes?" he asked, walking back over to Tsuna. Tsuna blushed, looking at the floor.

"M-Mukuro-san..." he started, swinging his feet. "Is it true? Do you really like me?" Mukuro blinked, and then he gave Tsuna the warmest smile he could, taking his hand. He bent down and kissed the boy's hand, much to Tsuna's embarrassment.

"Of course," Mukuro replied. "But, Tsunyoshi-kun, how do you feel about me?" Tsuna's face turned even redder, it that was possible.

"I...I don't know," he said, turning away. "I'm sorry." Mukuro was slowly massaging the brunet's hand in his own, staring into Tsuna's eyes. Tsuna felt compelled to tell him the whole story.

"You see, I hadn't read all of what you think I did, and I didn't know you..." he trailed off, not able to look Mukuro i the face.

"I see," the raven-haired man said, his expression blank. "Let's forget this ever happened, shall we?"

"Eh? But, wait, I-" Tsuna started, but Mukuro stood up.

"Let's go eat," he said. "Chikusa, Ken, and Chrome must be hungry."

"Mukuro-san, wait!" Tsuna said. "I think I like you!" Mukuro stopped in his tracks.

"Let's discuss this over dinner," he said. "I'll get our plates and we can eat together in here." Mukuro wordlessly walked into the kitchen, took two helpings of food, and went back to his room.

"Tsunayoshi-kun..." he began, sitting down and handing Tsuna a plate. He set up a small table in between them. "I want you to be honest with me. Do you...have feelings for me?"

"To be honest...well, I don't really know if I like you. I mean, you are, admittedly, attractive, but sometimes you scare me..."

"Scare you?"

"Well..." Tsuna started, hoping he didn't make Mukuro mad. "You're just very intimidating sometimes."

"I'm sorry," the taller man said quietly.

"Don't be sorry," Tsuna said. "It's who you are. It's not a bad thing." Smirking a bit, Mukuro picked up a spoon of rice and stuck it into Tsuna's slightly agape mouth. Embarrassed, the Vongola chewed it and swallowed.

"I don't like having my emotions toyed with, Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro started, putting a spoonful of rice into his own mouth. "What do you think of me?"

"W-well, I like being around you,' Tsuna admitted. "You make me worry, but you can be very thoughtful at times."

"Yes?"

"And, uh..." Tsuna continued, averting his gaze from Mukuro. "You've got a nice body." Mukuro raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" he said, licking the spoon in his hand; watching him made Tsuna's skin crawl. "You're not so bad yourself, Tsuayoshi-kun. I like petites."

"Th-thank you...?"

"So you _do_ openly like me?" Mukuro asked, feeding Tsuna another spoon of steaming rice.

"Well, I'm not...sure of my feelings, but I don't dislike you, if that's what you mean," Tsuna replied.

"Okay then, Tsunayoshi-kun. I won't stress you over this. How about a date tomorrow, then?"

"S-sure," Tsuna said. At least he didn't have to worry about it right now.

"Well the, Tsunayoshi-kun. I can make arrangements at a restaurant if you like."

"Um, that's okay, you don't have to-" Tsuna started, but cut himself off as he knocked into the table Mukuro had set up for their meal; his bowl of rice fell off and landed top first into his lap. "Owww!"

"Tsunayoshi-kun, are you alright?" Mukuro asked concernedly, rushing over to Tsuna. He removed the bowl and the rice from the smaller boy, setting it aside.

"I'm sorry, Mukuro-san," Tsuna said, finding himself apologizing once again. "This was your favorite shirt, wasn't it?" Mukuro smiled softly, caressing Tsuna's cheek with his hand.

"Shh, don't worry about it," he said. "Change out of it; I'll get you a new shirt." And with that, Mukuro stood up and walked over to his closet. He rummaged through his clothes, looking for a comfortable shirt. Tsuna watched him pathetically, feeling tears form in his eyes. He stripped off his wet t-shirt and set it next to him.

"All I've done is cause problems," Tsuna thought, hot tears streaming down his face.

"Here," Mukuro said, turning around and holding up a black t-shirt. Noticing that Tsuna was crying, he dropped the t-shirt and ran over to the brunet, knocking him onto his back on the bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, staring down at Tsuna under him; his hands had trapped the smalled boy's wrists above his head.

"Nothing," Tsuna started, but he faltered as he met Mukuro's concerned gaze.

"It's just that I've been causing you so much trouble," Tsuna confessed, staring up at Mukuro.

"That isn't true," the pineapple-haired man replied, frowning. "It's not like you've been doing it on purpose." Tsuna nodded, taking a deep breath; his bare chest rose when he did so, almost touching Mukuro's. An awkward silence followed. Tsuna could feel his face burning, but to his discomfort, Mukuro looked perfectly composed.

"Tsunayoshi-kun..." the raven-haired man started, loosening his grip on Tsuna's wrists. "Can I kiss you?" Tsuna's heart skipped a beat. He watched Mukuro slowly lick his lips; the brunet's entire body began to tingle.

"I-I'm sorry, Mukuro. I d-don't think I'm ready for my first kiss," Tsuna admitted, unable to look directly at the mist guardian.

"Tch. I see," Mukuro frowned, shifting over to lie on his back next to Tsuna. The both stared at the ceiling for a moment. Mukuro then turned his head to the younger boy.

"Hey, Tsuna," he started. Tsuna blinked. Now Mukuro was just calling him "Tsuna"? No "Tsunayoshi-kun"?

"Yes?" Tsuna answered after a pause.

"Put a shirt on."

"Can do," the shorter boy replied, expressionless. He got up and picked up the black shirt from the floor. Mukuro stared still at the ceiling as Tsuna put the shirt on.

"I'm going outside," Tsuna said, coldly yet not without a hint of regret. "Thanks for, um, dinner and stuff." He paused in the doorway.

"You're welcome," Mukuro replied, still not looking at him. Tsuna stood awkwardly for a moment before stepping out.

"Well, that sucked," Mukuro thought to himself.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. The title of this chapter, "Guardandolo Cambiare" is Italian for "Watching him Change." Please review.


	3. Verità o Sfida?

Tsuna walked briskly past the kitchen and out through the door. He sighed as he sat down on the porch, bringing his knees to his chest. He felt bad for refusing Mukuro so coldly, but he had put it the best way he could. Looking up to the sky, Tsuna noticed that it was twilight. Only a few stars were visible.

He sat thinking. Did he really like Mukuro? It seemed as though he knew he did, he just wasn't ready to admit it... to himself, let alone, anyone else. But, if his first kiss was a guy... That would make him officially gay, wouldn't it? Tsuna didn't know if he was ready to embrace the idea...

Just then, Mukuro opened the door.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything," he apologized. "But Chrome and the others wanted to know if you would join us for the sleepover."

"Um, Mukuro..." Tsuna began. Mukuro walked over to sit in front of him.

"I know it wasn't right for me to ask something like that of you so suddenly," Mukuro admitted, referring to earlier.

"No, don't apologize," Tsuna said. "It was wrong of _me_ to look in your diary. It's okay if you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad, Tsuna. It's okay." Mukuro them got a small smirk. "By the way, I can see your panties when you sit like that."

"Ack!" Tsuna blushed, closing his legs. Mukuro chuckled.

"Come on," he said, standing up and extending a hand towards the brunet. Still embarrassed, Tsuna took the boy's hand and let him lead him into the house.

"So you're going to join us?" Chikusa asked, cocking his eyebrow. Chrome just smiled and Ken turned away. Ignoring them all, Mukuro paraded toward the TV and popped a DVD into it.

"I hope everyone likes horror films," he announced, sitting down on the love seat next to the couch that Ken, Chikusa, and Chrome were seated on. Tsuna stood awkwardly by the coffee table.

"Come sit by me," Mukuro told Tsuna, Patting the seat next to him. "I'll keep you safe during the movie."

"O-okay..." Tsuna said, doing as instructed. Mukuro sneaked his arm around the Vongola's shoulders as the movie began to play.

Thirty minutes passed and nothing scary seemed to happen; Tsuna was relieved, for he wasn't all that wild about horror films.

"Ah!" Chrome began to yelp, but was interrupted by Tsuna's much louder scream. The heroine of the story had just had her head lopped off by a cheese grater. Mukuro's arm slid from Tsuna's shoulder's to the boy's waist; this made Tsuna give out another yell.

"Shh, Tsuna," Mukuro whispered delicately in the brunet's ear. "I promise you can scream all you want tonight, okay?" Tsuna gulped.

"E-Eh?" he questioned, his face turning bright red. Mukuro leaned over and kissed Tsuna on the forehead, chuckling.

"Just kidding," he said. Not entirely convinced, the smaller boy turned back to the movie. Every time it got intense, he would just shut his eyes. The thing that worried him the most, however, was that every time he looked over at Mukuro, the raven-haired man's eyes were fixated upon him.

At one point during the climax of the movie, Mukuro entwined Tsuna's hand in his own. Not being able to help himself, Tsuna had nestled his head into the crook of Mukuro's shoulder and eventually ended up cuddling with the older boy; he had no intention of turning away.

Tsuna's eyes snapped open as Mukuro removed his arm from his waist and stood up; the Vongola sat up and began rubbing his eyes once he noticed that the lights were back on. Then, they flickered; afterwards, they were off again.

"Power surge," Tsuna heard Chikusa say.

"Is there an electrical storm or something?"

"I don't-" Just then, a huge rumble of thunder cut off whoever was speaking.

"Sounds like it," they resumed.

"Tsuna, where are you?" Tsuna knew Mukuro had just spoken. Suddenly, a dim light was lit. Chrome was holding a lighter; Tsuna saw that Mukuro was next to him.

"Let's just try and get some sleep," the pineapple haired man instructed. "At least, until the power comes back on."

"Okay, then," Tsuna agreed. "I didn't bring a sleeping bag, though..."

"That's okay," Mukuro cut in. "My bed is big enough for the both of us." At this, Tsuna's face pinkened a shade.

They marched over to Mukuro's room; Chrome, Chikusa, and Ken were arranging a large pile of blankets and pillows to sleep on.

"Well, what do you guys wanna do first?" Ken asked, looking around.

"Why don't we play Truth or Dare?" Chrome suggested. All heads nodded in agreement, except for Tsuna's.

"Then it's settled!" Mukuro proclaimed. "Who wants to go first?" There was an awkward pause, as nobody offered to go. "Fine then! Tsuna, truth or dare?"

Tsuna was horrified. "D-dare, I guess," he said. Mukuro smirked.

"I dare you.. to stay up as longs as you can," he challenged.

"I'll try, Mukuro. I guess it's my turn, then." Tsuna looked around for a willing victim. "Chikusa," he said, his eyes resting on the pom pom headed man. "Truth... or dare?"

Chikusa didn't seem the least bit intimidated. "Truth," he sighed.

"Okay then. Do you find your mossa hat fashionable?"

"Of course I do. Why else would I wear it?" At this, a chorus of stifled laughter arose from around him. Frowning, Chikusa folded his arms across his chest. He glared at Ken, who was laughing the loudest.

"Ken... truth or dare?" he asked, his left eye twitching.

"Dare!" Ken exclaimed, not intimidated at all.

"I dare you to kiss Chrome." All fell silent. Then, laughter ensued... from Chikusa.

"Fine!" Ken declared, squishing Chrome's face in between his fingers. Before Chrome could protest, he pressed his lips to hers for a split second, then tore away. He smiled triumphantly; Chikusa's smirk faded. Chrome looked deeply disturbed, and Tsuna's blush had returned. Mukuro seemed indifferent.

"This game is lame," Ken spat at Chrome, who had suggested it. "Let's play something else."

"How about seven minutes in heaven?" Tsuna said. He then covered his mouth with his hand; why did he say that aloud?

"Great idea," Chikusa said, smirking. Chrome looked worried.

"Boss, you go first," Ken said, turning to Mukuro. "Who do you want to go in with you?" Tsuna gulped and looked over awkwardly at the dark haired man.

"Chrome," Mukuro replied. Tsuna felt his heart cave in.

"Huh?" he said aloud. Mukuro froze and turned towards him.

"What is it, Tsuna?" he asked, false confusion in his voice. Tsuna blushed and, deciding to ignore everyone around him, responded with, "I wanted to go in with you." Mukuro's eyes flashed as he grabbed the Vongola's hand and stood up, walking toward the closet door on the far left of his room.

"Sorry, Chrome, but he's a guest... and our boss," Mukuro apologized, waving as he shut the closet door behind him.

"Su-spi-cious," Ken said in a sing-song voice, taking a sip of the soda can he pulled out from under Mukuro's bed. He looked at his watch. "We'll tell them to get out at 9:48."

* * *

A/N: Chapter three is now up. "Verità o Sfida?" is Italian for "Truth of Dare." Please review.


	4. Sette Minuti nel Cielo

Mukuro shut the door quietly as he followed Tsuna into the dimly lit closet. They were both standing awkwardly; the closet's limited space made it difficult not to touch.

"Listen, Tsuna," Mukuro said. "The reason I didn't pick you was because I thought it would be awkward for you, seeing as you don't like me and all..."

"Don't like you?" Tsuna interrupted. "I never said I didn't like you."

"But you act like you don't,"* Mukuro said, looking down at the top of of Tsuna's head. Tsuna looked up at him; Mukuro could see that he was blushing.

"Actually, I _do_ like you," Tsuna confessed.

"W-what?" Mukuro asked. For the first time, he seemed to have lost his cool.

"I _like_ you, okay?" Tsuna repeated. "I have a _crush_ on you. I want to be with you. There, I said it." Tsuna's face was really red now. Mukuro's arms then wrapped themselves around Tsuna and pulled him close. Tsuna could feel Mukuro's heart beating against his chest.

"You don't know how happy that makes me," the dark haired man whispered, looking directly at Tsuna's face. He then pecked the flustered brunet on the cheek. Tsuna rested his head against Mukuro's chest.

"So, Tsuna... will you go out with me?" the raven-haired boy asked. Tsuna looked up at his face; he wasn't blushing, but he didn't seem as composed as usual.

"Eh? You mean be your boyfriend?" the brunet exclaimed. "I-I don't know, I mean, we're both guys, and I'm really inexperienced... what would everyone think? What about Kyoko and Haru?"

"Hush," Mukuro commanded, caressing Tsuna's face in his hands. "Just say yes."

"Y-yes..." Tsuna replied, his face red. Mukuro smiled.

"Now...I will ask this a second time," he said, wrapping his arms around Tsuna's waist. He hesitated, then continued with, "Can I kiss you?"

"Yes..." Tsuna said for a second time; Mukuro leaned in towards the Vongola and slowly pressed his lips to Tsuna's. Tsuna's eyes widened; the sensation of another's mouth on his was entirely new to him. Caught in the moment, he kissed back, wrapping his arms around Mukuro's neck. The Mist Guardian deepened their kiss every so slightly until Tsuna broke away, his face a deep pink.

"Th-that was my first kiss," he admitted. Mukuro smiled.

"It was mine, too." Tsuna felt shocked yer relieved at that statement. Before either boy could say anything else, Ken opened the closet door.

"Time's up, guys. Come on out," he said. The two boys obeyed willingly enough.  
After everyone was assembled in the middle of the floor again, Chikusa spoke up.

"Who's next?" he asked.

"I say _you_ go now," Ken replied, smirking.

"Whatever," Chikusa sighed. "I pick Chrome." Ken guffawed.

"Chrome? Why Chrome? Do you _like_ her?" he interrogated.

"I picked her because she's the only girl," Chikusa explained, somewhat annoyed. "I'm not gay." The hat wearing man then proceeded to lead Chrome into the closet. Mukuro and Tsuna exchanged uncomfortable glances. Ken eyed them warily. He opened his mouth to say something, but it never came out, for thunder once again sounded through the night. Tsuna grabbed Mukuro's hand as lightning flashed through the sky.

"What is it, Tsuna?" Mukuro asked, not bothering to mask their conversation from Ken.

"Nothing," Tsuna started, but hushed and clung to Mukuro's arm as more thunder was heard.

"Are you scared of thunder storms?" the raven-haired man asked, already knowing the answer. Tsuna nodded anyway, slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." Tsuna couldn't tell if Mukuro was being sarcastic or not when he wrapped his arms around him and kissed his forehead.

"What is going on between you guys?" Ken asked, ruining the moment. Tsuna cringed; he had forgotten that Ken was there.  
"What?" Mukuro replied, hugging Tsuna more tightly. "We're going out." Tsuna's face paled; had Mukuro really just right-out _told_ him that?

"I see," the animal-impersonator responded, crossing his arms across his chest. "Congratulations." Mukuro opened his mouth to say more, but had no chance to as the closet door was flung open three minutes early and hit him in the face. Chrome ran as fast as she could out of the room, down the hallway, and into the kitchen. She crouched behind he counter, hidden; Chikusa followed out shortly after, rubbing his head.

Tsuna was so surprised that he had forgotten the pain riddled Mukuro lying face down beside him.

"Oh-ohmigosh! Are you okay?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"I'm... fine," Mukuro replied, picking himself up off the floor. He held on to Tsuna for support as he got up. Ken stared at them uncomfortably.

They sat quietly for a few minutes; Tsuna and Mukuro huddled together, Chikusa and Ken reluctant to sit near each

other. After multiple claps of thunder and lightning, the storm began to clear and the night fell silent once again. Finally, the lights flickered back on, and Chrome came back to join them.

"Well then... What now?" Chikusa asked, sighing.

"It was dusty in that closet. How about we take showers?" Mukuro suggested.

"For all of us to take showers consecutively would take forever," Chrome reasoned.

"Not if we took them in pairs," the raven-haired man replied. The conversation registered in Tsuna's mind only after the word "pairs" was spoken. He looked over at Mukuro once again, but felt no anxiety. It'd just be like this morning.

"Ken and Chikusa can take one together, and I'll take one with Tsuna," the dark haired man explained. "Chrome can take one separately."  
"I am _not_ taking a-" Chikusa started, but Ken interrupted with, "Whatever." And with that, he walked off. Everyone followed him into the bathroom. Tsuna walked in after Mukuro and felt his heart stop beating... their shower was American-style. And that meant that he was going to have to get fully naked. And so was Mukuro.

"Y-you guys go first!" Tsuna yelled, pushing Chikusa in front of him. "I'm not that dirty, I can wait!"

Ken and Chikusa stood awkwardly in the bathroom together for a moment. Then, Ken smirked.

"Hey, Chikusa," he began. Chikusa looked up at him.

"What?"

"Since you're so un-gay, maybe you should take a shower with Chrome."

"Maybe _you_ should take a shower with Chrome," Chikusa replied. Ken blushed.

"N-no way would I take a shower with her! That'd be gross!" he exclaimed.

"You sound so immature right now," Chikusa pointed out. "It's like you've never seen a girl before."

"W-whatever," Ken spat. He began to unzip his jacket. "You have to promise not to look," he added.

"That won't be a problem," Chikusa guaranteed.

* * *

A/N: And now, chapter 4. Sette Minuti nel Cielo is Italian for Seven Minutes in Heaven. Please read and review.


	5. Bagno Insieme

"Ohmigod…" Tsuna thought aloud. "What am I going to do? This is going way too far…How am I going to go through with it?"

"I'll go next if you'd like, Boss," Chrome said, putting her hand on Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna looked over at Mukuro, who was sitting on his bed with one leg crossed over the other and his hand over his mouth. He looked deep in thought.

"Yeah, thanks, Chrome," Tsuna replied, standing up and walking over to the bed.

"Mukuro-san," Tsuna started, sitting down next to him. "Are you tired or something? You look kinda out of it."

"Please. Just call me Mukuro," the dark-haired man said, letting Tsuna grab his hand. The two sat in silence, while Chrome red tabloid magazines on the opposite side of the room. From what Tsuna could tell, Ken and Chikusa were being eerily quiet. The brunet turned to the apathetic man beside him.

"Mukuro-" Tsuna started, but was cut off by, "Keep that away from me, Ken!"

"Don't tell me you're scared."

"I'm getting out."

"Good."

"I don't even want to know," Mukuro muttered, lying down on his bed. Chrome grabbed her towel and headed off towards the bathroom cautiously; she did not know what she would find in there.

"I'm warning you," Chikusa continued, slipping on a puddle of water and falling flat on his butt. "Keep that thing away from me!" Chrome entered the bathroom just in time to watch Ken advance towards the glasses man, a shaving razor held high above his head.

"Uh…yeah." Chikusa got up and stormed out of the bathroom, adjusting his towel. Ken followed shortly after, taking the razor with him. Chrome walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Ken? What are you doing with my good razor?" Mukuro questioned as the object the blonde was holding became fully realized.

"You shave?" Tsuna asked. "Where?"

"I, uh…" Mukuro began to answer, but was cut off by the sound of Chikusa screaming while Ken threatened him once again with the sharp shaving utensil.

"I hate you!" Chikusa yelled. "What did I ever do to you?" He fought back with a pair of rather large toenail clippers.

"Eek!" Chrome screamed from inside the bathroom. "There's a hairball in the drain!"

"Get it out, then," Ken retorted, backing away from Chikusa and the clippers. No more complaints were heard from Chrome.

"Yeah, Mukuro-sama, what do you shave?" Ken then asked, looking over at the Mist Guardian incredulously.

"I shave whatever needs shaving," was the earnest reply.

"I heard something strange from Ken," Chikusa then started, slipping on a large nightshirt over his nudity and picking up his towel; after a moment of hesitation, he chucked the waterlogged cloth at Ken.

"Don't pin anything on me!" Ken snarled, flinging the soaked towel back.

"I heard that Sawada and you were going out," the glasses wearing man concluded.

"You heard correctly," Mukuro responded, once again entwining his hand with Tsuna's. "Isn't that right, Tsunayoshi?"

"Y-yeah…" the brunet agreed, blushing. Tsuna's attention was then averted to Chrome who had stepped into the room; for the second time, he saw her in a towel.

"I used cold water, so there's hot water left for you and the Boss, Mukuro-sama," Chrome explained, walking towards Mukuro's door.

"Thanks," Mukuro said, standing. Tsuna's heart felt like a stone in his chest as the dark-haired man led him into the bathroom.

Tsuna tried not to watch as Mukuro stripped himself and walked into the shower, turning it on. A moment later, Mukuro peeked out from behind the curtain.

"Are you going to undress?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah," Tsuna replied. He began to pull his shirt over his head. He laid it next to Mukuro's pile of clothes that were hastily thrown into the sink and began to step out of his panties. He constantly looked over at the shower curtain to make sure Mukuro was spying on him. Breathing in, Tsuna entered the shower.

The water was hot; a bit too hot. He wasn't directly under the nozzle, but he could feel a spray of water coming off from Mukuro's head. Tsuna stood with his back to Mukuro, his face as red as it had ever been all night.

"Here's the shampoo," Mukuro said. Tsuna turned his head to take the bottle.

"Hiii!" the Vongola tenth exclaimed, tightly shutting his eyes. Mukuro had been fully facing him, therefore exposing himself.

"I'm sorry!" the brunet apologized, covering his eyes with his hands. Mukuro smirked and wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist, pulling the smaller boy closer.

"Don't be embarrassed, Tsuna." the dark-haired man purred in the brunet's ear, his hands running over the plane of Tsuna's abdomen.

"E-eh, Mukuro…?" Tsuna started, but was at a loss for words when the older boy gripped Tsuna's shoulders firmly and turned him around to face him.

"I was right," Mukuro said, staring hungrily at the Vongola's figure. "Your body is lewd."

-

"Hey," Chikusa said. Chrome and Ken looked up. The three were sitting on the floor, waiting quietly.

"Who wants to go eavesdrop?"

"I'm in," Ken replied immediately.

"Me, too," Chrome added. The three walked over to the bathroom door and put their ears to the wall.

"Ah! Wh-where do you think you're touching, Mukuro!?" Tsuna's voice yelped. Chrome looked rather disturbed; Ken and Chikusa were paler than usual.

"Kufufu…do you not enjoy it, Tsuna?" came Mukuro's voice.

"I-It's not that, it's just- Ah! M-Mukuro!"

"Don't struggle so much, Tsuna. You can touch me if you like."

"I had no idea they were so close," Chrome admitted, her face very pink. Chikusa nodded in agreement. They all hushed, however; a gasp had just been conceived in the shower.

"Very bold, Tsunayoshi," Mukuro said in a surprised voice.

"No!" the brunet exclaimed, pushing Mukuro away. "This is too fast!"

"Please, Tsuna. All I did was tweak your nipple. Don't go acting like you're so innocent."

"Could you move? I need to rinse my conditioner," Tsuna asked. Mukuro and him traded places, but before Tsuna could rinse his hair, the dark-haired man caught his face in his hands. Before the Vongola could react, Mukuro crushed his lips to Tsuna's for a second time; the kiss was brief, however.

"Will you wait?" was Tsuna's angry reply. His mood changed from irritation to shock quickly. "Ack! The water's freezing!"

"I suppose we should get out," Mukuro said, opening the shower curtains as Tsuna awkwardly rinsed his hair. Tsuna grabbed Mukuro's hand and reclosed them before he could step out, however.

"Tsunayoshi…?" the dark haired man questioned, but Tsuna replied with, "Kiss me again." Mukuro was taken aback for a minute, but he soon obliged.

"How romantic," Chrome said, standing up as the bathroom door opened.

"We're done," Mukuro announced, a plush white towel hanging loosely around his waist. Thick steam paraded from the bathroom after him and Tsuna, but the steam could not match the thickness of the fog that Tsuna's head was in. But, despite, his shock, drowsiness overcame him and he yawned loudly.

"Are you tired, Tsuna?" Mukuro asked.

"Just a bit," Tsuna sighed, sitting down on the bed after changing back into his clothes, which would now have to suffice as pajamas. Mukuro did so as well, seeing as everybody else was in sleepwear. Chrome began to set up the sleeping bags as Tsuna dozed off in Mukuro's bed, not even bothering to put the covers over himself. Chrome lay in her sleeping bag between Ken and Chikusa. Everyone but Tsuna was awake.

"So…" Ken said, propping his head up in his hand. "Is anyone else…not tired?"

"It's like, 11:30," Chikusa said. "Of course nobody's tired."

"Actually…" Mukuro started, stretching. "I'm beat. See you guys in the morning." Chrome, Chikusa and Ken watched Mukuro in disbelief as he stood up and walked to Tsuna and his bed. Sure, he was usually the first of them to go to sleep, but that was around 2:00 am, not 11:30 pm.

"Don't be too loud, please," the dark-haired man continued. "You wouldn't want to wake Tsunayoshi." Grinning widely, Mukuro lifted the bed sheets and put them over both him and Tsuna, spooning the younger boy. The brunet merely grunted and snuggled his head further into his pillow.

"Mmm…Muku…ro…" he mumbled, shutting his eyes tightly A soft smile drifted over Mukuro's face; that smile immediately dissipated as Tsuna punched something in front of him in his sleep.

"Wh-what the hell?" Mukuro whispered, surprised. Ken and Chikusa stifled their sniggers.

"Guess he doesn't like you as much as you thought," Chikusa said, smirking.

"What is he dreaming about…?" Mukuro thought. Tsuna let out a small whimper in his sleep and turned to face Mukuro. Sighing, the older boy closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter is already on it's way. Bagno Insieme is Italian for Bathing Together. Please read and review.


	6. Prima Data

Light streamed into the room from the window and landed on Tsuna's sleeping form. The younger boy woke up to birds chirping and…Mukuro crumping?

"M-Mukuro?" Tsuna stammered, watching his new boyfriend's body gyrate to the beat of obscene rap music. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, you're awake, Tsuna?" the pineapple-haired man asked, ceasing his spontaneous dancing. "I was just doing my morning exercises."

"Morning exercises?" Tsuna repeated in question.

"You have to exercise to look this good," was the smug reply.

"Uh…okay. What's for breakfast?" the brunet asked.

"Chrome is the only one who knows how to cook around here," Mukuro replied, continuing his dancing. "Go consult her if you wanna eat." Shrugging, Tsuna ventured from Mukuro's room and into the kitchen, where he was certain he could smell pancakes simmering in the pan. Sure enough, Chrome was in there making breakfast.

"Good morning, Boss," she greeted Tsuna. "Good morning, Chikusa and Ken." Tsuna whirled around; the two other boys had been discreetly following the Vongola boss in hopes of a morning meal.

"Could someone please go get Mukuro-sama?" Chrome continued as Tsuna and Ken took their seats at the rectangular wooden table in the center of the kitchen. Sighing, Chikusa nodded and disappeared once again down the hallway. Seconds later, he reemerged, a refreshed looking Mukuro in tow.

"Tsuna," the pineapple haired man started, sitting down next to the brunet. "Where do you want to go for our date?" Tsuna spit up some of his orange juice.

"D-Date?" he sputtered as Chrome began to serve her pancakes.

"You agreed that I could take you out to eat, did you not?"

"O-Oh, yeah…about that…" Tsuna gulped. As much as he wanted to be with Mukuro, he would have to go home eventually. Shifting around in his seat, Tsuna realized that he was still in Chrome's panties and Mukuro's shirt. Getting a proper attire to go out to eat would be a good idea, too. Chikusa and Ken exchanged glances.

"Of course," Mukuro began, turning to Tsuna. "You can't go out wearing that." He pointed to Tsuna's clothes, frowning. "Come on, I'll find you something nice to wear." He then grabbed the younger boy's hand and led him back to his room.

"Mukuro, I don't think any of your clothes would fit me," Tsuna said.

"Nonsense!" the raven-haired man replied. "I've kept some of my good clothes from when I was your age."

"You are my age."

"I've got dibs on their pancakes," Ken exclaimed. Both Chikusa and Chrome frowned.

"Fine by me," Chikusa agreed, pushing the plate closer to the blonde. "Gain as much weight as you please."

"Come on, will you two stop being so mean to each other?" Chrome exclaimed, walking up behind the two boys and putting her hands on her hip; this action caused her pink apron to ruffle.

"At least I'm not obsessed with yo-yos," Ken replied, ignoring Chrome's warning.

"At least _I'm _not an animal-morphing freak of nature," Chikusa spat back, throwing daggers at Ken with his eyes.

"That's it! Feel my wrath!" Chrome exclaimed exuberantly. Apparently, somebody had had a little bit too much syrup. With that, she grabbed the boys' heads and smashed them together, their lips colliding. To everybody in the room's dismay, Chrome kept their heads together, rendering them not only kissing, but unable to breathe. When she finally realized what she was doing, she gasped and dropped her arms; Ken's scream of disgust echoed throughout the house. Chikusa's face was purple. He raised his hand, pointing a shaking finger at his blonde enemy.

"You taste like dog!"

-

"M-Mukuro…" Tsuna whimpered, clinging to the fabric of Mukuro's shirt collar. The raven-haired man's lips slipped in and out of the Vongola's grasp as Mukuro moved his head, keeping tangent to the response pattern of Tsuna's lips. The two broke apart for a brief moment, intoxicated with desire… until Mukuro seized Tsuna's shoulders and heatedly crushed to the brunet's once again. Tsuna's body locked up as he felt the Mist Guardian's tongue slide along his lower lip; the Vongola boss awkwardly parted his lips, allowing Mukuro's tongue to explore his wanting mouth.

The wet muscle moved slowly and skillfully over every surface and contoure in Tsuna's mouth. Tsuna's eyes opened wide with shock, meeting Mukuro's heavily lidded, different colored ones. The older boy's hand was slowly working it's way down Tsuna's chest from his collarbone; the Vongola's shirt had been removed earlier when Mukuro's advances had first started. Tsuna arched his back, craving for more of him to be touched as Mukuro's dexterous fingers reached his navel.

Suddenly, the hand was removed. Tsuna watched, perplexed, as his boyfriend stood up and walked over to his closet, rummaging through his shirts.

"M-Mukuro?" Tsuna asked, confused and unsatisfied. The raven-haired man turned to Tsuna, not looking displeased, but with a light blush tinging his face. He gave his companion a questioning look.

"Why did you…?" Tsuna trailed off, feeling that a deeper level of communication between the two would convey what he was getting at.

"I, like you, Tsunayoshi, am inexperienced," Mukuro answered, his back facing Tsuna. "I was afraid to go any further, for I have might not have been able to stop." Tsuna blinked.

"In any case," Mukuro went on. "Let's get you into something appropriate I don't think anything I own would fit you…Oh, wait! Here we go!" Mukuro pulled out a small purple t-shirt that read, "Be Kind to Animals or I'll Kill You."

"Uh…what's that?" Tsuna asked.

"It's this shirt I bought last week."

"But it's way too small for you!"

"Yes, but it looks cool."

"No, it doesn't."

"Just put it on," Mukuro ordered. Tsuna obeyed. Looking down, he frowned.

"I don't have any pants," he stated.

"Yeah, we can fix that," Mukuro replied. "Come on." He led Tsuna into Chrome's room, and began to rummage through her dresser.

"What are you doing?" Tsuna asked.

"Getting you some of Chrome's jeans," was the simple response.

"Won't Chrome be mad?" Tsuna asked.

"She won't mind." Mukuro pulled a pair of dark wash jeans out of Chrome's drawer. "Put these on." Sighing, Tsuna pulled the feminine pants over his bare legs and turned to face the mirror. To his dismay, even Chrome's clothes were a little baggy on him. The pants were were, however, obviously skinny jeans.

"Those look god," Mukuro commented, gently smiling. He headed for the exit of the room, not bothering to look back.

"Wait!" Tsuna called after him, reaching out. "Where are you going?"

"To get dressed, of course," Mukuro replied, glancing back at Tsuna. "You didn't expect me to wear my pajamas, did you?" Tsuna faltered, his hand slowly dropping back to his side. Mukuro had already left the room, so Tsuna went back to the kitchen, where he found Ken sitting at the table with Chikusa, wolfing down his third plate of pancakes.

"Those are mine, aren't they?" Tsuna asked defeatedly as Ken swallowed the last bite. Grinning triumphantly, the blonde nodded, wiping his syrup covered mouth with a napkin. Chikusa watched him intently.

"Tsuna, I'm ready," Mukuro's voice yelled from the front door. "Let's go."

"That was quick," the Vongola thought to himself, standing up from his chair and walking down the hallway. Mukuro was indeed waiting for him by the front door, wearing a slim fit black and white t-shirt and faded straight leg jeans. Tsuna's eyes looked the Most Guardian up and down, taking in his appearance. It was strange to see Mukuro in anything other than his school uniform.

"Wow," Tsuna began breathlessly, taking a step forward. "You look hot." Mukuro's content smile faded as an awkward silence ate the mood that had been created and spat it back up on Tsuna's face. Tsuna paled quite a bit. Had those words really come out of his mouth? He was even more shocked to see Mukuro smirk and grab his hand.

"Thanks," was the appreciative reply as Mukuro led him through the door. "Maybe that means I'll have a chance next to you."

"Huh?" Tsuna started, but gave up on an answer once they approached the nearest train station.

* * *

A/N: Read and review, you people! Prima Data is Italian for First Date.


	7. Finale di Amore

Mukuro stepped off the train after Tsuna and led him up to the restaurant. The sign next to it read "Ayurveda" printed in Papyrus font on a bright, orange background.

"Here was are!" Mukuro announced, taking the brunet's hand and leading him inside. The place was small and dimly lit, but had a calming vibe. A waitress showed them a table and walked away; Tsuna was about to ask for a menu when he saw that it was below the layer of glass on the table.

"So, Mukuro," Tsuna began. Mukuro looked up. "I didn't know you liked vegetarian Indian health food."

"Actually, I've never had it before," the raven answered. "I thought maybe we'd try it out." The waitress then came back to take their orders.

"What would you like to drink?" she asked, pen in hand.

"I'll have the spiced iced tea," Mukuro said.

"Er…the mango lassi," Tsuna ordered awkwardly. Peering down at the menu. The waitress nodded then left with their orders.

"So, Tsuna," Mukuro started, propping his head up on his elbow, smiling mysteriously. "Do you where I intend to take you after this?"

The waitress then walked over to their table once again and set down their drink, walking away. Stirring the ice in his cup, Tsuna looked over at Mukuro boredly.

"Where?" he asked, taking a sip from his drink.

"To a lovely hotel, where we can conduct our more intimate affairs," the raven-haired man purred, picking up his drink. Tsuna spat up the mango juice that was in his mouth. Mukuro smiled.

"I was just kidding," he said, taking a sip from his cup. "Sorry, Tsuna, but you're just so fun to-" Before he could finish his sentence, he spat out his drink…all over Tsuna's face.

"I'm so sorry!" Mukuro said, handing Tsuna a napkin. The hastily dried his face as the waitress approached the table once again, holding two steaming plates of food. Tsuna peered into the plate. A large portion of it was covered in rice; the rest, saucers of unknown sauces and curries. He glanced over at Mukuro, who looked rather pale after the beverage incident.

"Are you okay?" Tsuna asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Mukuro replied. "The taste was just a bit…strong for me."

"Well, we'll see if the food is any better," Tsuna said, picking up some rice with his fork. "Delicious," he commented, shoving in in his mouth. Mukuro took a spoonful of unknown liquid from one of the saucers on his tray. Sticking it in his mouth, he savored the flavor. Afterwards, he tried his hardest not to throw up.

"Mukuro, you've got to try this curry okra!" Tsuna said, mixing in the milky sauce Mukuro had just tried with his rice. "It's really good!"

Cringing at the bowl Tsuna had suggested, Mukuro shoved a fork-full of the food into his mouth. Gagging, he grabbed his napkin- not only was the food bad, but it was also spicy.

"Wow, it's, uh…" Mukuro started, glancing over at Tsuna's eager face. "Very…flavorful. Do you want mine?"

"No," Tsuna replied simply, scarfing down his salad. In the end, the salad was all Mukuro ate. Not being able to drink his tea, the Mist Guardian sat in silence, his mouth screaming.

"What's wrong, Mukuro?" Tsuna questioned, glancing from the raven-haired man down to his full plate. "Don't you like the food?"

"Oh, I love it," Mukuro lied. "I'm just not very hungry right now."

"Okay," Tsuna replied. "Let's get into a to-go box." Mukuro made a mental note to throw out the to-go box as soon as Tsuna left.

"Great, great," he said, forcing a smile and wiping his already clean mouth. Tsuna smiled, taking another bite of rice. Mukuro hastily paid the waitress for their meal and stuck their food in a styrofoam box. Shoving Tsuna out the door, the two started for the train station once again.

"So, Mukuro…" Tsuna started, trying to keep up with Mukuro's brisk strides. "Where are we _really_ going?"

"The fair," Mukuro replied simply, slowing and linking his arm with Tsuna's.

-

"Chikusa, Ken, I'm sorry!" Chrome exclaimed after the two, who had both decided to leave the room at the same time.

"It's not your fault Ken's dog-flavored, Chrome." Chikusa spat back in Ken's general direction.

"Yeah, well, it's not your fault Chikusa's ugly," Ken retorted back, showing his fangs.

"I am not ugly," Chikusa defended himself with.

"Damn right your not," was the equally angry reply.

"What're you going to do about it?"

"This." And with that, their lips collided once again. Chrome gasped from the kitchen doorway. Chikusa tried to say something but couldn't due to the fact that Ken's tongue was in his mouth. The hat-headed man pushed the shorter boy into the wall and dominated the kiss. Seconds later, the two broke apart, gasping for air. Ken looked up at Chikusa, blushing deeply. Chikusa stared right back. The two then proceeded to run to opposite sides of the house.

"Really," Chrome started, putting her hands on her hips once again. "Is this anyway to act? How do you think Mukuro-sama would react if he saw this?"

"He's just hold Tsunayoshi to his bosom and say something rhetorical," Ken replied from out of view. Chikusa mad a grunting sound in agreement. Chrome sighed.

"I'm going back to sleep," she announced.

"It's like five."

"Exactly."

-

"I don't know about this, Mukuro…" Tsuna started, looking down at the ground below him. Their ferris wheel kart climbed higher and higher.

"Don't worry," Mukuro beamed, putting his arm around the smaller boy. "You'll be safe with me." Tsuna still frowned, but looked somewhat calmer.

"Oh…kay," Tsuna replied, peering over the side of the carrier. He could see the entire parking lot and beyond. His face paled as he looked away. Mukuro just smiled and enjoyed the view. As they reached the highest point, the ferris wheel came to a stop.

"Wh-what's going on?" Tsuna asked nervously, hoping the problem would subside soon.

"Well, I dunno…" Mukuro replied, somewhat unthinkingly. "But while we're waiting…" He leaned in on Tsuna, pressing his lips to the smaller boy's.

"Wha! You're making the kart rock, Mukuro!"

"You're rocking my boat, Tsunayoshi," was the cheesy and slightly flirtatious reply.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"

Mukuro attempted to resume his kiss with Tsuna, but at that exact moment in time, the ferris wheel decided to lurch forward. It then stopped as quickly as it had started. Due to the sudden movement, Mukuro's mouth didn't en up on Tsuna's, but his nose did end up in the brunet's eyes.

"What's going on with this ride?" Mukuro asked, frowning and looking down. Tsuna merely shrugged, rubbing his left eye.

"I'm going to go see," the dark-haired man continued.

"You're _what_?" Tsuna asked frantically, watching Mukuro climb out of the seat they were in. "Wait, Mukuro! You can't just…"

Tsuna trailed off as Mukuro began climbing down the vast amusement park structure, looking absolutely fearless. He smiled up at Tsuna, who looked absolutely mortified.

"Don't worry. I'll get you down," Mukuro promised, continuing his descent of idiocy. When Mukuro was about at level with the second highest seat, the ride began to creak. The, it started moving forward at full speed. Tsuna peered down at a helpless Mukuro and started screaming obscenities, but was drowned out by Mukuro's much louder cursing. Frantically, Tsuna climbed out of the carrier as well.

"H-hold on, Mukuro! I'll save you!" he called, making his way toward the screaming boy below him. Suddenly, the ride stopped again, and an angry man with a megaphone yelled at the two to stay where they were.

"What the hell do ya'll think ya'll are doing?" he demanded. Mukuro and Tsuna's faces paled in unison.

"We- uh, I dropped my wallet," Mukuro lied quickly.

"Damn drunk teenagers think they're immortal…" the man with the megaphone grumbled, signaling for a cherry picker. Mukuro and Tsuna watched upside down in silence as a fire truck came speeding over, almost running over several pedestrians along the way/ The two boys were rescued and banned from the ride for the rest of the night. The two walked together towards the Merry-Go-Round, hand in hand, still not speaking. Tsuna was the first to speak.

You idiot!" he cried, smacking Mukuro lightly across the face. Despite his efforts to be gentle, a red mark still graced Mukuro's cheek.

"I'm sorry," Mukuro apologized, bowing slightly.

"I told you not to!" Tsuna continued, obviously angry. "What the hell do you think you would have accomplished?"

"I don't know. It was a spur of the moment thing."

"I'm just glad you're okay," Tsuna said, sighing. Mukuro grinned, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. The raven-haired man then felt a raindrop on his head.

"Looks like it's about to rain," he noted, once again taking Tsuna's hand.

"We should probably get back home soon," the smaller boy suggested, leading Mukuro towards the train station.

"Before we go, I want to take you somewhere," the Mist Guardian said. Walking past the station with Tsuna. He led them to a huge church as more rain began to pound down on the unexpecting earth. The two boys stepped into the church's sanctuary; all around them was white marble. Soft candle emanated the only light in the whole structure, for the sky was darkening with storm clouds. The only sounds where the echoing of their feet and the resounding "pitter-patter" of the rain on the church's stone roof.

Tsuna glanced over at Mukuro, who's skin glowed white in the candle light. The Vongola gulped. Although he didn't want to admit it, the atmosphere was very romantic.

"You had fun at the fair, didn't you?" Mukuro asked, sitting down in the front pew. Tsuna followed his example and allowed the raven-haired boy to wrap his arms around him.

"For the most part," Tsuna replied, thinking back t his trauma involving the ferris wheel and shuddering. Mukuro merely held him more tightly. Seconds of silence passed. Finally, something that had been nibbling at the base of Tsuna's mind decided to be heard. Tsuna swallowed.

"Mukuro…" he began, pulling away from the Mist Guardian. "I don't think I can go out with you anymore." Mukuro looked like he had just been slapped. Hard.

"What?" he asked, shocked. Tsuna looked down, his fists clenched tightly.

"It's not that I don't like you or anything, it's just that…" he started, but was unable to finish. He abruptly stood up, running to the church door.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled, opening the door and slamming it behind him. Mukuro immediately stood up.

"Tsunayoshi! Wait!" he called after him, retracing Tsuna's footsteps at a much faster sprint. He opened the door swiftly, just in time to watch Tsuna take a right at the next intersection. Mukuro followed, soon catching up to find the younger boy wiping his eyes on a bench.

"Tsuna," he began, sitting down next to him.

"I'm really sorry, Mukuro," the brunet interrupted.

"I just want to tell me what's on your mind," was the honest answer of the Mist Guardian. Sighing, Tsuna looked up at Mukuro. His eyes were full of sadness.

"I-If I'm going to be a mafia boss, I need to be normal," he said, looking at his feet. "Even if it means not seeing you."

"Tsuna…" Mukuro started once again, motioning to put his arm around Tsuna; he then stopped. "That's not even what this is really about, is it?"

"Wh-what will my friends think?" Tsuna went on, hiding his face from Mukuro. "What'll they say?"

"If they were really your friends, then they wouldn't care," Mukuro said.

"I hate it when people say that," Tsuna replied, smiling a bit. He then grabbed his Guardian's arm. "Are you right, Mukuro?" Although taken slightly aback, Mukuro smiled.

"Of course," he replied. Tsuna's grip on the raven-haired boy's arm loosened considerably.

"Show me," he said. Without hesitation, Mukuro seized Tsuna by the shoulders and crushed his lips to the smaller boy's expecting ones, tightly embracing him. Tsuna kissed back passionately, completely forgetting about the pouring rain that was soaking them. They finally pulled away once breathing became necessary.

"So, are you coming back with me or am I going to have to go myself?" Mukuro asked, standing up and extending his hand. Tsuna, smiling, took his hand and let Mukuro lead him to the train station.

-

"Does he have to go, Mukuro-sama?" Chrome asked as Tsuna opened the front door.

"I'll come back really soon, Chrome," Tsuna said, smiling and waving as he left the Kokuyos' house and headed for home. Mukuro sighed, crossing his arms across his chest.

"If you love something, you must set it free," the pineapple-haired man said wisely, obviously quoting something. Chrome looked over at her master adoringly.

"Say," Mukuro started as Chrome shut the front door. "Where are Ken and Chikusa?"

"I'm not sure of their exact location, but I assure you that they are at opposite ends of the house," Chrome answered, walking into the kitchen. Mukuro had only one question.

"Why?"

-

"Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed as Tsuna entered his bedroom and immediately sank into his bed. He didn't know nor cared why the Storm Guardian was in his house.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for you since yesterday!" Gokudera continued. "What are you wearing?" He sniffed the air.

"I sense Rokudo Mukuro," he growled. He turned to Tsuna, realization in his eyes. "Juudaime! He kidnapped you, didn't he?"

Tsuna let out an exasperated sigh.

"I just took a walk, that's all," he explained drearily, his head sinking further into his pillow. "I got a bit lost, but I'm good." Gokudera frowned.

"That's a bit clichéd," replied, crossing his arms across his chest. Tsuna closed his eyes.

"Tell me about it."

_Fin_

_

* * *

  
_A/N: Well, that's it. It's over. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it, although this chapter was probably one of the most...er...diverse ones. ;D Please review!  
Finale di Amore, the title of this chapter, means Love Finale.


End file.
